


The Restoring Gods

by orphan_account



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay, stay with me for a second this is going to get good. There was an incident with the Rosseta Stone setting free some of the gods Sadie and Carter find out that they are hosts after for Isis and Horus. They can't find were their father left to hide from the House of Life leaving them all alone. Their Uncle talked them to his house but then disappears. They need to find the others, Osiris, Nephthys, and Set, to restore the way of the gods to the House Again.OR, me complitatly fucking up the plot of The Red Pyamid
Relationships: Carter Kane/Zia Rashid, The Kane Family - Relationship





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a few months since I last read the Red Pyramid so I'm sorry if things aren't perfect in the beginning but once the plot fucking with comes in it won't matter anymore. P.s. There is no shabti Zia.

"Okay, what do we do?" Sadie asked her older brother as they passed around their Uncle Amos's house. She was anxiously petting Muffin, their Dad left running from these magicians, and then their Uncle disappeared.  
"Muffin!" Carter shouted  
"What?" I asked stopping petting Muffin and halting my pacing  
"She's supposed to protect us isn't she?"  
"Well yes, but how?"  
I set my cat down and Carter kneeled next to her, "Listen um, Muffin well, we need help and well, we need you to protect us, I don't suppose you'd know how to?"  
Muffin began to glow and turn into a woman, Carter stood up and backed up, "You may call me Bast," The woman said.  
"Bast, like the Egyptian goddess of cats?" Carter asked  
"Yes," she responded  
"Great," I mumbled, "As if this couldn't get any weirder my cat is a goddess!"  
"Horus, Isis?"  
"What?" Carter asked  
"It's you it really is! What happened you were trapped in the Rosetta Stone," Bast exclaimed  
"No, no, no," I said, "Carter, when Dad broke the Rosetta Stone do you think... do you think he let out... Egyptian gods?"  
"Why is that not that surprising?" Carter asked  
"What do we do now?" Sadie asked frantically  
"We need to sit down and sort this out."  
"Your right,"  
"Where should we go?"  
"The library?"  
"Uncle Amos specifically said not to."  
"So? He's not here and we need all the books we can get our hands on."  
"Fine!" When they finally got in Carter got some books on Horus and Isis, some papyrus, and some ink. Then he explained the story of Horus and Isis's birth.  
"So do you think that the others are out?"  
"Most likely,"  
"Who do you think is hosting the other?"  
"Well, that's why we have the paper." First Carter wrote down the name of the gods, Isis, Horus, Osiris, Set, and Nephthys.  
"So who all was there?" Carter asked  
"Well you, me, Dad, the girl who tried to kill you, the guy with her, and Uncle Amos was outside."  
"So, going with the idea that the Goddesses will take the girls, the girl who tried to kill you would host Nephthys." Carter jotted that down.  
"You think that Dad would be Osiris,"  
"Yeah, he said something about him,"  
"Then who is Set?"  
"The other man, it couldn't be Uncle Amos."  
"How do we find them? And Uncle Amos."  
"Nephthys and Set would be together."  
"Yeah, but they could be any more in the world."  
"The man had a French accent but the girl didn't so that doesn't tell us anything."  
"Dad seems to be running from them so he knows where they are and is far away."  
"So we would need to find Dad to find the others, but we don't know where Dad is."  
"Great, just great!"  



	2. The Game Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not spell Nepthyus for the death of me, thank you Grammarly(I just spelled that wrong)

"Where do we even start?" Sadie asked, "Dad could be anywhere in the world."  
"Maybe we should start in Eygpt, I mean this is an Egyptian ordeal," Carter suggested"  
"Okay, but how would we get there?"  
"I can drive!" Bast told them"  
"We can't drive to Egypt," Carter said"  
"Oh, yeah""  
"Fly?" Sadie asked"  
"Maybe, but where would we get the tickets?"  
"Magic, this is some crazy Egyptian magic quest to find some gods, wait quick question why are we finding Nephthys and Set? I mean they hate us.""  
"Well, they can help us, the gods were originally siblings."  
"Okaaaay,""  
"One little problem," Bast said"  
"What?" Carter asked"  
"The gods are illegal, your father is one the run from the House of Life for relating me."  
"And we are assuming that Nepthyus and Set work for them?"  
"Yep,"  
"We need to save them!" Carter exclaimed"  
"What they hate us and isn't Set the god of evil?"  
"Yes, but they'll be executed,"  
"So, they were trying to do the same to us."  
"So, it's the right thing to do Sadie!"  
"Do you care for your life?"  
"Of course,"  
"Then focus on Dad and not some magical government officials who hate us."  
"We find them that we at least think about the others,"  
"Fine,"  
"So, get packing, we're going to Egypt!"  



End file.
